The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Gamification refers to techniques that reward users or players for accomplishing or engaging in certain activities. Gamification encourages competition among the users and uses that competition to cause the users to accomplish the desired activities while feeling like they are playing games. Some users have attempted to circumvent the rules by pretending to perform the activities and then fraudulently collect the rewards. Accordingly, it is necessary to be able to detect and prevent those users from such activities to preserve the integrity of the desired activities.